The present invention relates to a camera of which the body can be incorporated in a camera sheath (front and rear covers) without being distorted.
In a conventional camera, as is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-20549, for example, a camera body, which is composed integrally of a lens barrel, film feeding mechanism, etc., is held between a front cover and a rear cover after it is positioned with respect to the front cover. In this case, the camera body is brought intimately into contact with the front and rear covers as it is fixedly set between the covers.
The front and rear covers are not formed having high-accuracy shapes and dimensions and are subject to some malformation or dimensional errors. Thus, the covers are partially distorted in some measure.
If the distorted front and rear covers are fastened to each other, corrective force for distorted portions, distortional force that is generated in other portions by the correction of the distortion, etc. act directly on the camera body that is fixed close to the front and rear covers, thereby causing the camera body to be distorted. If the camera body is thus distorted, the optic axis, the gap between the lens barrel and the film surface, etc. are dislocated inevitably. In this case, electrical or mechanical adjustment should be made after the camera is assembled, for example, so that the camera production efficiency is lowered.